Shook
by proserpina ex machina
Summary: When Butch and Buttercup's fighting goes a bit too far, Blossom takes it upon herself to intervene. Reds, high school AU.


This came to me on a whim at work. I blabbed about it on Tumblr and it made the rounds on AO3. Thought it was about time to cross-post here as well. Obligatory high school AU because Blossom is HBIC at any and all ages.

* * *

Brick woke up with pinprick pain in his temples this morning, a sure indicator that today was going to be a bad day.

His headache only progressed throughout the day, and by the end of sixth period AP European History, he was fantasizing about how good Marie Antoinette and Louis XVI had it with that guillotine. Quick, painless, and blissful freedom from the squabbling peasants who would never have let them off easy anyway.

"Dude, you're doing it again."

Brick could feel his brother's big, blue eyes on the back of his head as he unloaded his books at his locker. "What."

"The resting serial killer face."

Brick glanced at his reflection in the small mirror he had affixed to his locker door. Tired, red eyes stared back at him, mouth in a harsh, thin line, and his trademark red cap backwards over his red hair. His bangs were getting a little long.

He slammed the locker door. "Maybe take the hint."

Boomer, unlike most of the plebeians at Townsville High School, didn't cower in fear at his brother's bloody glare. He smiled and threw a letter-jacket-clad arm over Brick's shoulders. "Lighten up, man. It's Friday! Julie's party is tonight, remember?"

Shit, Brick had forgotten. He vaguely remembered agreeing to go to that.

"Someone say party?" Wes Goingon, a guy so pale he looked like he'd been bleached at birth, approached them hand in hand with his girlfriend, Kim Chan.

Kim smiled brightly at Brick. "Oh yeah, Julie's! You guys are going, right?"

Boomer dragged Brick into step with their friends, and he was too tired to resist. "For sure."

Brick sighed. "I don't know, I've got a migraine. I might sit this one out."

"No way, you gotta come!" Wes said. "It's not a party without you."

Kim nudged Brick affectionately. "He's right, but if you're not feeling well, you should stay home. I noticed you were kind of quiet today."

"Shh, Kim, don't give him a way out. Everybody's gonna be there," Boomer said. "It's the last party before Fall Break!"

Fall Break, yes, that was an appealing prospect. A whole week off from school to do what he wanted without having to deal with all the bullshit of high school daily life. Brick didn't hate it as much as he'd thought he would. Even with his reputation as a Rowdyruff Boy following him, there had been some brave souls who'd given him and his brothers a chance to be normal seventeen-year-old boys, something he hadn't had back in Citiesville before transferring. Even if many were wary of him, there were a few like Wes and Kim who were so used to sharing the halls with Supers that they barely noticed the difference.

The four of them were approaching the west exit when Brick came across the last person he wanted to see. His migraine flared at the mere sight of her and the suspicion in her gaze that was as ubiquitous as her red hair ribbon whenever they unfortunately crossed paths.

"Hey Blossom!" Kim said, bounding over.

"Hi Kim," Blossom said, bypassing her to approach Brick, but it turned out it wasn't him she was looking for. "Boomer, I'm glad I ran into you. Have you seen my sister anywhere?"

Brick watched her talking to his brother like he wasn't standing right there and felt his blood pressure begin to rise. No matter how much time he spent breathing the same air as this girl, he couldn't get past his dislike of her. They were no longer arch enemies looking to grind each other into the ground, their childhood enmity mostly behind them now that they were older and more interested in living their lives in peace. But even so, Brick had never had any desire to befriend Blossom or her Super sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup.

Still, she didn't have to ignore him so obviously. She was always doing petty crap like that. So juvenile.

Boomer, of course, had no such qualms about mingling with Townsville's resident heroes. Brick wasn't sure how it had happened, but somehow Boomer had befriended Bubbles, played sports with Buttercup, and was even on amicable terms with Blossom.

"Which one?" Boomer asked, running a hand through his short, blond hair like he was thinking about how it looked in front of her.

_The fuck,_ Brick thought.

"Bubbles. She was supposed to meet me after class, but she's not answering her phone."

"No, sorry. I haven't seen her since lunch."

Blossom tugged on her long, red ponytail, something she did whenever she was troubled by something. Brick hated that he knew this about her.

"Oh, all right. Well, if you hear from her, can you let me know?"

"Sure thing."

Her rosy gaze finally flickered to Brick, and she matched his frown. He told himself to ignore her and her unwarranted suspicion of him—it wasn't like they were twelve anymore and he was going to rob a convenience store, for fuck's sake—but he also was not about to look away first.

"Brick," she said curtly, but she might as well have told him to go jump in a lake.

"Blossom," he said just as clipped. And, just because he knew how annoyingly hyper-alert she got when they were around each other, he let his eyes flicker briefly over her figure, today clad in casual capris and a sleeveless top.

Just his luck that one of the hottest girls in school had such a frustrating personality.

Of course, she noticed him briefly checking her out and crossed her arms. Her pretty eyes narrowed, and the air around them charged. Boomer noticed her subtly spiking energy levels and shrank back instinctively. Brick held his ground, wondering if she'd tell him off. He kind of hoped she would if only to distract him from his pounding headache.

Wes and Kim, oblivious to the electrifying tension, were still talking about Blossom's missing sister.

Or rather, sisters plural.

"Yeah, I think I saw them leave together. They were in kind of a hurry," Wes said.

"Really? Since when are Butch and Buttercup so chummy?" Kim asked.

At the mention of his trigger-happy brother, Brick tore his gaze from Blossom. "What about Butch?"

Blossom also forgot her rising annoyance and focused on Wes. "What are you talking about? They left together?"

Wes looked between Brick and Blossom, and it was his turn to shrink. Friends or not, being on the receiving end of both Reds' glares at the same time was enough to make a guy quail. "Uh, yeah, like I saw them both dash out after sixth period…"

"Together?" Blossom demanded.

"Kind of?" Wes put his hands up like he was trying to placate a pair of wild animals. "More like he dragged her out? I mean, not violently or something!"

Blossom paled, and Brick rolled his eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Butch couldn't seem to go a full week without fighting the only person on the planet dumb enough to rise to his challenge every time. Mostly, Brick didn't care what his brother did as long as it didn't blow back on Boomer and him, and for the most part Butch behaved. But lately, he'd been hitting the gym twice a day and even pestering Brick for spars more often than usual. As if fighting Buttercup wasn't enough of a challenge for him already.

"Oh, so they probably went to fight. Hey, maybe Bubbles is with them?" Boomer said.

Blossom was still white as a sheet. "They can't fight right now. She's in no condition."

Brick was about to tell her to calm down, she was overreacting about every goddamned little thing as usual, but Blossom dashed off in a flash of pink before he could get a word in. Kim was knocked over with the force of it, and Boomer was forced to catch her when she bumped into Wes and they both almost went down.

"Jeez, what was that about?!" Kim griped.

"You okay?" Boomer asked.

Brick scowled deeply. What was she thinking using her powers in school? Of all people, Blossom would never. What had crawled up her ass today? He had half a mind to find out.

"Come on, Boomer," he said.

"Wait, where are we going?"

But Brick dashed off in a blinding blaze of red in much the same fashion as Blossom before him, knocking all three of them down in his haste to catch up to her.

* * *

Buttercup heaved and spat blood. The Chemical X in her system was sluggish as it depleted so much faster than usual, and she felt Butch's punches like a ton of bricks. He came in fast and hard again, and this time Buttercup dodged the brunt of his punch and sent him spinning away.

"C'mon, BC! Enough of this cat and mouse crap," Butch taunted. "Fight me! Unless you're too much of a pussy."

"Fuck you," Buttercup spat.

Trash talk had always been a part of their clashes, and normally it added to the fire she felt beneath her skin at the prospect of handing him his ass. But their last fight had been particularly brutal just a few days ago, and while Buttercup would never admit weakness, she was not fully recovered from it.

_Should've listened to Blossom and taken that X supplement…_

Buttercup silenced that traitorous thought. She didn't need help. She was the toughest fighter for a reason. A little roughhousing didn't merit all that coddling. Then again, she hadn't expected Butch to be raring to go again so soon.

"Guys, really! I think you should just call it quits for today!" Bubbles said, hovering close but not close enough to get in between them. She was not suicidal.

Butch glanced at her askance. "Hey, no one asked you, Blondie. I don't mind an audience, but this is between me 'n your sister, so be a good girl and mind your own fucking business."

Buttercup seethed. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Oh, yeah? What're you gonna do about it?"

The taunt was transparent, but Buttercup fell for it all the same. She always fell for it, her body screaming to meet his blow for blow even if her mind knew better. It had always been that way with Butch, supernatural. He'd been created to destroy her, and even now that they were older and grown out of that artificial good versus evil bullshit, sometimes she felt like he really was out to obliterate her. She lived for that challenge, that push to the limits of fear and fatality, knowing in her bones that no one could get her as close to the edge as Butch could.

And so, reckless in pursuit of that special high only he could give her, Buttercup rocketed toward him, her fists crackling green with power. Butch caught her fists in his, and their power exploded between them.

Buttercup was invincible for all of a half second, and then came the pain. She was blown back with such force that she went flying and landed hard in the parking lot of the Shankaplex movie theater, totaling two cars and ripping a crater open in the asphalt. Her body ached, and when she opened her eyes, she saw double.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles screamed.

But it wasn't Bubbles who pulled her out of that crater. Butch's rough hands had her by the collar of her shirt, and he lifted her like a rag doll. His arms smoked where Buttercup's power had burned him, but his X was healing him fast, and pain had never bothered him anyway.

"Tsk tsk, taking a nap? Am I boring you that much?"

Buttercup could feel that he was about to throw her, and she made a grab for his wrists, only to find that her hands were bruised and cut, and her palms were slick with her own blood. Chemical X was barely healing her at all anymore. A brief flicker of panic petrified her, and Butch smelled it like a shark scenting blood in the water.

"Guess it's time to finish you off," he said, grinning.

But he never got the chance, because Bubbles swooped in and tackled him into a movie poster display at full power. Buttercup fell to her knees, coughing and shaking in pain, but her thoughts were only of Bubbles. That inkling of panic she'd felt before blossomed into full-on fear for her baby sister. Bubbles was no match for Butch, not when he was raring to go like this.

As if to prove her fears true, Bubbles went crashing into the asphalt next to Buttercup seconds later, having taken one of Butch's punishing punches to the stomach dead on. Buttercup stared at her fallen sister and shook with rage.

"What the fuck, Butch! You leave her out of this!" Buttercup screamed at him.

Butch cracked his neck. A horrible gash on his face where Bubbles had injured him sealed before Buttercup's eyes as the X in his system came to his aid.

"I'm okay," Bubbles said, sitting up and clutching her stomach. "Just a little winded…"

"Hey, she threw the first punch. Don't be jealous, BC. You know you're my main squeeze." He grinned salaciously at her.

Excruciatingly, Buttercup forced herself to get up. Her limbs were on fire. Logically, she knew she could not take Butch in her state. She had no idea how he had recovered faster than her—_fucking teenage boy hormones_—but he was in top form and she couldn't hope to face him fairly like this. Fear faded to fury at her own shortcomings. They were supposed to be equals, but nothing she threw at him could bring him down today.

Still, Buttercup had never forfeited a fight, and she wasn't about to start now.

"Buttercup, no! You can't fight him like this! Let me—"

"Shut up, Bubbles," Buttercup hissed. No way was she going to let Bubbles clean up her mess. Butch was and always would be her problem. She wasn't going to let him near her sister.

Butch laughed. "That's more like it. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, here!"

He shot off again, and Buttercup braced herself for a world of pain. If she could just tire him out enough to call it quits, that would be enough without having to forfeit, surely.

A blinding blast of pink energy intercepted Butch before he could ram Buttercup, and she was blown back into Bubble's arms before she could eat concrete again. When she came to, she saw Blossom's long ponytail fluttering past her waist, her bare arms sparking with raw, pink power and a deep crag in the concrete leading from her to where Butch now kneeled, smoking and breathing heavily.

Manic jade looked up at Blossom, and despite herself, Buttercup shuddered at the sight. He was good and pissed off now. "And then there were three, huh? I'm in high demand today."

Blossom ignored him. "Buttercup, are you okay?"

Buttercup's ire flared again. "I'm _fine_. What're you doing here?"

Blossom shot her a glare over her shoulder. "Cleaning up your mess, as usual. What were you thinking fighting him in your state? You know you're not recovered."

Pride told Buttercup to defy her imperious sister, but shame and guilt knowing Blossom was right held her back. But it wasn't like she'd had a choice! When Butch got it in his head that he wanted a fight, there was no stopping him. Before Buttercup got a chance to snap back at Blossom, they were interrupted again.

"What the fuck is this?" Brick landed next to Butch.

Butch rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "Nothing. This is between me and Buttercup."

Brick's creepy eyes scanned the ruined parking lot and the few civilians who had poked their heads out of the movie theater to gape at the Supers like fish out of water. "You, Buttercup, and the Mayor's office when I have to make a case to the city not to fine us for all this property damage."

An admiring whistle drew everyone's attention to Boomer hovering a short ways away surveying the damage. "Damn, Butch. You got something against Frozen 2?"

Sure enough, the new kids' movie advertisement poster was totally destroyed thanks to the explosive fight.

"Huh?" Butch said.

"Enough," Blossom said. "Brick, take your brother home. He's done enough damage for one day."

Brick glared at her, and Buttercup braced herself for the spat she knew was coming.

"We're not finished here," Butch said before Brick could get into it with Blossom. "So why don't you march that fine ass back to chess club or whatever the hell you do after school?"

Brick turned his glare on Butch, and Buttercup felt its departure like the cruel summer sun dipping behind the clouds.

Bubbles gasped. "No! Buttercup, you can't fight him anymore! I told you this was a bad idea!"

Blossom somehow looked even more incensed. "You came here willingly? I rushed over here thinking Butch had forced you into a fight. Buttercup, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking this has nothing to do with you," Buttercup said petulantly.

"You're bleeding."

"I'm _fine_."

"You're _not_ fine." Blossom growled in frustration. "Why is it always a fight with you? You know what, I don't care. We'll talk about this later. Bubbles, take her home."

Bubbles moved to do that, but one look from Buttercup stayed her hand. No way, no fucking way was Buttercup going to let her big sister swoop in and embarrass her like this. Butch would never let her live it down.

"Hey! Are you deaf? I said this is between me and Buttercup. I'm not gonna tell you again, Blossom."

Butch bared his teeth, and Buttercup felt her skin crawl. He was seriously not done yet, and a very small part of her began to feel the fear creeping back in. She was not in any condition to fight him, she knew that, but he was in no condition to stop.

"Butch," Brick warned.

But Butch smacked his hand away. His whole body sparked with green energy, ready to snap. Despite herself, Buttercup swallowed hard.

"Fine," Blossom said. "You want a fight? I'll give you the fight of your life."

Buttercup gaped open-mouthed at her sister, not sure if she'd heard right. Blossom never fought unless all other avenues were exhausted, and she certainly never fought _Butch_. Even Brick looked momentarily stunned at her challenge.

Butch was quicker to recover and burst out laughing. "Good one! Now seriously, get the hell outta my way."

Blossom didn't budge. "No."

All traces of humor left Butch as he regarded her, and then he glanced at Brick. "Hey, I'm not gonna tell you again. I'm not here for you, so _move_."

Blossom was busy removing her pearl studs and bracelet. When she held them out, Buttercup was still too stunned to do anything but accept them without protest.

"This won't take long," Blossom said, tightening her ponytail.

"Brick," Boomer said warily, landing next to his brother.

Brick bristled. "Forget this. I'll fight you, you fucking masochist."

"No way bro," Butch said, stepping forward. "Ladies first. She wants me, can't you tell?"

Blossom actually laughed, stunning Buttercup for the second time in as many minutes. "Honestly, Buttercup, how do you take this _boy_ seriously?"

Buttercup wanted to be mad, but Butch's reaction was so sudden and so visceral that it gave her whiplash. He began to shake as his power leaked out of him and clogged the air like noxious fumes. That little, emasculating laugh got him more worked up than any number of Buttercup's punches had today.

"Hey." Buttercup reached for Blossom and they locked gazes. She shivered at the cold look in her sister's eyes. It was one she had not often seen, but one she knew better than to question. The instinct to shrink back was so overwhelming that Buttercup felt her stomach turn, and it was not even directed at her.

She remembered a fight many, many years ago when Princess Morbucks had pushed Blossom too far in her pursuit of power. It was the first time Buttercup had ever seen that remorseless look in her sister's eyes, and she would never forget it.

Butch was no longer grinning. "I'm gonna enjoy putting you in your place."

Blossom cocked her head. She was still smiling that eerie, cold smile. "I'm waiting."

That did it. Before anyone could blink, Butch was coming straight for her, fists blazing.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Boomer flew up to join Bubbles, Buttercup, and Brick in the air as they watched Blossom and Butch collide in a conflagration of pink and green. Butch's punches, delivered hard and swift enough to break the sound barrier, carried like thunder. "Should we, like, do something?!"

Brick was eerily silent next to him as he followed the fight with a calculating eye. "If he hits her, she's done for."

"Like hell," Buttercup spat. "She's strong. You should know."

"Wait, I thought you were the one who was against this?" Boomer asked.

Buttercup grimaced, but she stubbornly refused to let on how much pain she was in. Now that Boomer got a good look at her, she really looked trashed. Jesus, had Butch really done that to her?

"Doesn't mean I don't know my sister. She can take him."

"Except she can't," Brick said, watching as Butch fired a green energy beam at Blossom that sent her careening high into the clouds. "I know her too. She's a glass cannon."

Blossom's pink streak came flying in faster than Boomer had ever seen her fly, and Butch was waiting for her with a welcome punch that connected with her ribs. But Blossom swerved with his force and rammed her elbow mercilessly against the back of his neck. Her blunt force was so great that he went cashing into the woods beyond the Shankaplex, where he landed with a monstrous crack. Blossom waited for him to reemerge, a hand pressed to her side but otherwise masking her pain.

Bubbles gasped, and Buttercup shot Brick a scathing grin. "You were saying?"

Brick's eyes were glued to Blossom. "Butch hits like a freight train. She won't be able to absorb his punches indefinitely."

Buttercup laughed, but in her injured state, it came out more like a wheeze. "Dude, you don't know this Blossom."

Brick glanced at her askance, and Boomer wondered. What did that mean?

"That tickled!" Butch shouted as he came flying back ready to go again. "Do it again!"

Blossom was silent as she waited for him to come to her. He came in hot, but this time she didn't let his punch connect. More elegantly than Boomer thought her capable of, Blossom avoided him entirely, grabbed his hair, and kneed him in the stomach.

Boomer gasped—_gasped_, because holy hell—as Butch hacked up a lung and clutched his stomach. "I think she broke some ribs!" Chemical X or no, that one really had to hurt.

Blossom put some distance between Butch and herself and took a deep breath.

"Incoming!" Bubbles dashed away with Buttercup, and Boomer shoved Brick out of the path of danger just in time to avoid getting caught up in Blossom's powerful ice breath.

Butch didn't even try to avoid it, and soon he was covered in a layer of thick ice. Not one to be restrained, however, his eyes glowed red and his eye beams burst through the ice. Blossom avoided the laser that wasn't really aiming at her anyway and came in from behind to catch him unawares.

Unfortunately, Butch was not bothered by the ice and burst out of it just as Blossom came in close. He managed to grab her ponytail and reel her in like a fish. The punch he landed on her jaw sent her spinning, and she hit a billboard advertising pet food right through Talking Dog's face.

"Ha! Take that!" Butch dashed after her, and Boomer watched as Blossom peeled herself off the destroyed billboard and narrowly avoided a second pummeling. Butch hit the billboard and knocked the whole structure over like a falling domino. It was only Bubbles' timely intervention that kept it from crashing on top of a Cooper's Market.

Pink and green sped around each other as Butch chased Blossom. He fired his eye beams and his green energy beams in the hopes of hitting her at a distance, but she was quick and extremely precise in her movements in a way Boomer knew he himself was not, and Butch was even less coordinated than him. It was like watching Brick, he realized. Brick was so in control of his body, of every single minute movement he made, that it didn't matter that he wasn't physically as strong as Butch or as fast as Boomer. There was no surprising him or tripping him up, and Blossom was no different.

But did Butch know that?

"Stop running! I thought you were gonna give me the fight of my life, what happened? You _scared_?" Butch taunted as he tried to catch Blossom.

She was stony-faced as she avoided his grabs and his eye beams alike, but made no effort to return fire or respond.

"That's risky," Brick muttered.

"What's risky?" Boomer asked.

"She's trying to tire him out, hoping he'll burn up all his X. But Butch has more reserves than you or me. His stamina's even better than Buttercup's."

"That's not what she's doing," Bubbles said.

Brick shot her a withering look like he couldn't believe she dared to contradict him. "Oh, really?" he said sarcastically.

Bubbles didn't even flinch. "Really."

Brick scoffed and returned his attention to the fight.

"What's the matter, Blossom! Get over here and _fight me_!"

Butch threw another punch that she artfully avoided. Pissed off, he shot at her with his eye beams, but Blossom swerved and struck him with the heel of her hand under the jaw. His eye beams went awry.

"Shit!" Buttercup said.

Brick was paying closer attention than Boomer, however, and intercepted the stray eye beams before they could strike anyone. His jacket sleeve smoked and sizzled where a new hole had opened up.

"Tch," he said.

Butch shook himself out like a wet dog. He was bleeding from his mouth and his eyes were dilated, but he was still fighting fit. If he was wearing out, he was hiding it well. Boomer glanced at Bubbles.

"So what _is_ Blossom doing?"

Bubbles looked more concerned than grim as she watched. "She's feeling him out."

"She's making him _mad_," Buttercup said.

Boomer winced. That didn't sound like a good idea facing Butch. The guy was an unstoppable force when he was mad.

"But why—"

_Crack!_

Boomer whipped around just in time to see that Butch had finally landed another hit on Blossom and sent her flying out of control. She clutched her side as he sped after her, no longer laughing or taunting; he just wanted to finish her off now, it seemed. Beside Boomer, Brick sucked in an audible breath as he watched.

Butch wound up a punch. Blossom wasn't moving to avoid. Boomer lost his mind.

"Watch out!" he screamed at her, unable to help himself.

Buttercup and Brick looked at Boomer like he'd grown another head. Butch caught up to Blossom, but just as his punch connected, she grabbed his wrist, spun gracefully behind him, and unleashed her eye beams at point blank range on the back of his neck.

Even Brick winced at that one.

"Fuck yeah!" Buttercup shouted. "How's that taste, Butch!"

Butch staggered in the air, his hands clutching his smoking neck. They came away bloody. Boomer didn't miss the filthy look he shot Blossom.

"Forfeit," Blossom called to him. "You can't win."

"Fuck you," Butch spat. "I was going easy on you. No more."

With a crackle of energy, Butch's signature shield materialized around him. And then, he was after her again.

* * *

_That's it. She's done, _Brick thought to himself.

As soon as Butch brought out his shield, there was little and less to be done about it aside from waiting him out. Even Brick had trouble against him when he donned what was essentially impenetrable armor.

It was kind of a shame, really. She'd surprised him in this fight. Brick couldn't recall her taking hits so well when they'd clashed in the past. Granted, that was years ago, but still.

He glanced at her sisters. They were still watching the fight, but they didn't seem particularly deterred. Brick narrowed his eyes, and he considered.

_Could she really…?_

"Hiding behind your shield? How predictable," Blossom taunted him, something Brick had rarely known her to do.

"I predict you're about to _eat_ _shit_!" Butch hurtled after her, but she danced ever out of reach.

His shield was truly something. It molded roughly to the shape of him, extending with his punches and folding with his blocks. It was a drain on his X reserves, but it was his best and only real defense.

Blossom couldn't know this, though. Blossom had never fought Butch. But then, she was fast learning him with every punch, every dodge, every overreaction to her baiting.

Despite himself, Brick's attention was fully arrested as he watched them. Even his migraine had subsided to a dull ache as he ignored it in favor of following the fight.

Blossom got in a good punch, but Butch's shield was truly impenetrable, and all she got for her efforts was a crackle of jade sparks and a hurt fist. She immediately pulled back.

"That shield is so strong!" Bubbles said.

Buttercup grunted. Blossom didn't try to hit Butch again, but he did his level best to strike her.

"Hey, is this what they call playing hard to get?" Butch sneered as he lobbed another punch at Blossom.

"I'm right here, Butch. Come and get me," she taunted again.

_What the hell is she playing at?_

The Blossom Brick knew was not one to joke and jab, but the more she did it, the more riled up Butch got. She couldn't possibly be _trying_ to make him mad. That was suicidal for anyone who wasn't Brick himself. And that shield…

"C'mon and give us a hug!" Butch sped after her, his only goal to grab her and crush her under the force of his shield. Sloppy and uncoordinated, but if he managed to grab her, that would be the end of it.

"What the—?!" Boomer sputtered.

Brick barely had time to be shocked as Blossom stopped her flight and spread her arms as if to hug Butch like he wanted. Brick was moving before he could process it, a command on the tip of his tongue, because no matter how much he despised Blossom, he couldn't very well let his brother literally kill her.

Butch grabbed her before Brick could reach them, and Blossom flexed as she braced herself, her pink power manifesting like a second skin as Butch wrapped his meaty arms around her smaller frame with every intention of snapping her in half. Buttercup shouted something, but Brick couldn't hear her over the racing wind in his ears as he tore after them, and then—

"F-F-Fuck!" Butch groaned.

His shield, his whole body was engulfed in preternatural ice as Blossom hugged him tight enough to break. Her arms were covered in ice that would not shatter no mater how much Butch struggled. He tried to fire off his eye beams, but she had ducked her head under his chin, safe from his fire. Impossibly, his green shield began to collapse as the ice and Blossom herself crushed him like a soda can.

They crash landed well away from the Shankaplex and any civilians just by the edge of the forest. Brick swooped down after them, the others not far behind. When he landed, he found Butch face down eating dirt and covered in chunks of ice, his shield completely dissipated, as Blossom towered over him. She had his wrists in her hands and her boot on the back of his head, grinding him further into the ground. Ice coated her arms like armor, and there was no mercy in her eyes.

"B-Blossom, babe, c'mon," Butch said in what was meant to be a playful tone, but came out sounding like a whimper.

Blossom leaned down over him. "Call me babe again." She drove her heel harder into the side of his head, sinking him deeper into the earth.

Butch struggled against her. He fired green energy beams from his palms, but Blossom pulled harder on his arms and sent them harmlessly awry.

"Let me be perfectly clear, Butch. You're going to leave my sister alone for the rest of the month while you both recover." She peered at him over her knee until his green eye swiveled to see her. "Tell me you understand."

He grinned, and his teeth were a red ruin. "I don't take orders from you—ah fuck!"

Blossom yanked his left arm back and dislocated it with a severe pop. She twisted the other one behind his back and hauled him up by his hair. "You do now."

Her eyes glowed red, her hair was a windswept mess, and she had Butch—_Butch_, the fiercest fighter—on his fucking knees under her absolute control, and it was single-handedly the most beautiful sight Brick had ever seen in his life. It was perfect, and she was…

For a mad moment, he imagined her pinning him on his knees, her hand fisting his hair, exerting that control he had always pursued but never from her, until this moment.

"Brick, shouldn't you…?" Boomer said.

Realizing she and Butch had an audience, Blossom looked up and locked eyes with Brick, and he shivered.

_Oh hell._

"Hey, I like you on your knees," Buttercup said, approaching Butch and Blossom. "Definitely your best angle."

Butch spit blood and a piece of broken tooth. Nonetheless, he managed a smirk for her. "Next time, just ask."

Blossom shoved him back into the dirt, and he promptly shut up.

Boomer sighed and floated over. "C'mon, dude. Let's get you home."

"I _got_ it," Butch complained, but he struggled to get to his feet.

"You seriously don't. Can you even stand? Jesus."

"Blossom!" Bubbles hugged her sister, who winced at the pressure.

"Bubbles, not so tight! I'm a little sore." She smiled and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"You were amazing!"

Blossom grinned. "I know."

"Serves you right, moron," Buttercup said to Butch. "You'll be pissing sitting down for a week."

Boomer snorted as he looped Butch's arm over his shoulder. "You got that right."

"Ha ha, hilarious. Fuck you both," Butch groused. His eyes flickered to Blossom, guarded.

"Brick? You coming?" Boomer asked.

Brick rubbed his mouth. He felt woozy. Bubbles shot him a curious look that he chose not to dwell on. "Take that idiot home. Make sure he doesn't bleed all over the place."

"Uh, right… What're you gonna do?"

"I'm right behind you."

His brothers flew off—or rather, Boomer flew and Butch dangled precariously from his shoulder. Finally, Brick turned his attention to Blossom.

"Blossom," he said, his voice tight.

She looked up at him. "Brick."

He swallowed, the image of her dominating Butch while she looked at him burned into his mind's eye. So that was never going away… "Butch is my problem. Next time, you leave him to me."

She regarded him, and so slowly he may have imagined it had he not been hyper-focused on her every movement, her lips curled in little smirk. "There's not going to be a next time."

In that moment, Brick had never felt so bewildered and so attracted to another person in his entire life. It was over all too soon as she showed him her back and spoke to her sisters. They were heading home. Like a fucking idiot, he just stood there, mind blown.

_Did that really just happen?_

Oh god, she was talking to him again. He blinked and tried to focus.

"What?" he said, fucking idiot that he was.

"The repairs. Look, I know you would rather chew glass than be around me, but you know the Mayor appreciates an in-person explanation and apology for this kind of damage. Are you coming, or do I have to tell him once again that you couldn't be bothered?"

"No, I'm coming. I'll talk to the Mayor with you."

She peered at him like she didn't quite recognize him. "All right… Thanks."

* * *

That evening, after all was said and done and Boomer was showered and ready to go to Julie's party, he gave Brick one more chance to come along instead of languor at home with a passed out Butch. The guy was out cold and would likely remain so for the next day after the beating Blossom had dealt him.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" he asked.

Brick was lounging on the living room sofa where he had his nose in a Kurt Vonnegut novel. "No."

"Everyone's gonna be there, you know."

"Great." Ignore.

Boomer shrugged. "Wes and Kim, Mike, Robin, Bubbles, Harry, the Floyjoydson Twins."

Brick grunted noncommittally.

Boomer adjusted his jacket and pretended not to watch Brick like a hawk. "Blossom too."

Pause.

Brick's gaze flickered over the top of his book to catch Boomer's eye. "This isn't some themed shit like that last one, is it?"

"Nope. Just friends, drinking games, the usual. But if your migraine's still bugging you, I'd get you wanting to go to bed early—"

"I'll go for an hour." Brick closed his book and got up off the sofa.

"Cool. Cool cool cool…" It took every ounce of self-control Boomer had in him not to smile at his brother's expense.

Brick when to change his shirt, and Boomer pulled out his phone and texted Bubbles.

[Boomer: I think you're right. He's finally seen the light.]

[Bubbles: I told you! Did you see the way he was staring at her? Shook.]

Boomer laughed.

"What's so funny?" Brick asked as he reemerged in a button-down shirt. Had he brushed his hair? Christ, he'd actually brushed his hair.

_Shooketh._

Boomer grinned. "Nothing, man. Just looking forward to a fun night."

"Whatever."

They headed out, and Boomer trailed his brother's red streak.

Something told him it would be a _very _fun night.

* * *

Y'all know the drill… Please leave a review on your way out if you enjoyed this one-shot!

And if you liked this fic and my take on the characters, please consider checking out my ongoing multi-chapter PPGxRRB fic _Beyond This Morning_.


End file.
